


carry me home in good health

by waywardaussies



Series: love my demons and i'll cherish you [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Demigods, M/M, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, jooheon is a ghost since i already introduced the other svt members in the last story, this took my too long to right im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 09:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21371797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardaussies/pseuds/waywardaussies
Summary: “So, when are you going to go on that date with Mingyu?”“Who says I’m going on a date with him?”“Cause if you don’t you’ll be the biggest jerk in the world.”~*~wonwoo and mingyu go on their date, jooheon is a nosy ghost, and soonyoung is a protective friend.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Series: love my demons and i'll cherish you [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540708
Comments: 3
Kudos: 77





	carry me home in good health

**Author's Note:**

> YO SO!!!! THIS TOOK A YEAR TO GET THE INSPO TO WRITE BUT I DID IT!!!
> 
> im so sorry this took forever, im in my masters and work full time so its hard to write nowadays but i will try to write more, since i have a lot more prompt ideas!!
> 
> i hope you enjoy this continuation, i tried to write some angst, obviously i suck at it (anyone that knows me knows i cant write angst but i Tried)
> 
> so that's it!!! thanks to mary for saying it was decent ily <3

The snow falling outside Wonwoo’s room seemed to melt instantly once hitting the glass that separated the cold air from the warmth of his single bed room. Wonwoo stared outside, watching as the December wind wisped the trees outside, his mind suddenly able to keep still. The events from last weekend kept playing in his head, how Mingyu looked in the dark hallway, how he seemed to come closer and make Wonwoo’s heart race a million miles a minute, how he ran after him, winded and frantic, wanting to ask him out. That doesn’t typically happen to the demigod, who was normally used to isolation and the private company of Soonyoung. 

Wonwoo, as one could guess, didn’t have many friends or experiences with love interests. Anytime he tried to get close to someone, anytime he felt a connection with another person, life seemed to snatch it away. Reality will set in and remind him that having a normal, “human” life wasn’t in his genetic makeup. His dark eyes scanned the room, looking at all his books and trinkets that he seems to collect for no reason whatsoever; he let out a sigh, getting up from his bed to run his fingers over the black skull that rested in the middle of his bookcase--a gift from his father, his _Real_ father. It was given to him after Hades claimed him as his son, after his life changed forever. He glares at the artifact, eyes hard and the hand at his side clenched into a fist.

“Won!” Soonyoung called from outside the door. Wonwoo snapped out of his own self hatred, turning to face the door. “Dinners here!”

“Coming!” Wonwoo turned to look at the skull one last time, letting out a scuff then turning out of the room.

Soonyoung was already half done with his burger and fries, face stuffed and cheeks full. Wonwoo tried not to gag while watching his best friend, instead joining him for his salad. He was only picking at it, not really as hungry as he thought he was. That always happens, he doesn’t eat as much as his peers, despite trying to feeling the hunger that most people feel.

“So,” Soonyoung started, mouth still full with food. “When are you going to go on that date with Mingyu?”

“Who says I’m going on a date with him?” Wonwoo quipped, not looking up at his friend.

“Cause if you don’t you’ll be the biggest jerk in the world.” Wonwoo didn’t have to look up to know that Soonyoung was giving him the ‘you’re an idiot’ look.

“Listen, even if I do go out with him, it’ll only end badly and I’d rather not have to deal with that.” Wonwoo finally looked up at Soonyoung, his eyes wide with ingrained fear. “And… He’s so far out of my league, I’d rather not be embarrassed when he stands me up.”

“You don’t know that until you give the guy a chance. And I told you, Gyu is like, the sweetest guy in the world. He’s the embodiment of a puppy. He wouldn’t hurt you maliciously.” Soonyoung took a large bite of his burger. “Besides,” he continued, mouth full and words muffled. Wonwoo heard anyway, “He was the one to ask you out, and he was the one to run after you when you left after your ghost incident. He was really concerned about you, he even asked me in class this morning. He was like ‘Soon, was Wonwoo ok? He looked off… did I do something wrong?’.” 

Wonwoo didn’t want to admit that Soonyoung could possibly be right, that Mingyu could possibly like him back. His heart didn’t need the let down when it ultimately doesn’t end in the way he hoped… 

“I also gave him your number, so he’s probably mustering up all the courage in the world to text you. I told him you would answer tonight, so expect a message in a few hours. He has a late class.” Wonwoo drops his fork.

“I’m sorry, you did _what_?!”

“Well, you didn’t ask for it! So I had to play cupid. Dad would be so proud of me! Forget Aphrodite, Kwon Soonyoung is the new love god!” He takes a triumphant bite of his fry, meanwhile Wonwoo is having a mini panic attack in his chair. Then, as if Kronos was out there playing a sick joke on Wonwoo, he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Breath frantic and off pace, he reached for the vibrating phone to see a text from an unknown number. 

He opened it, heart racing, as he read the words.

**From: Unknown Number**  
\--hey its mingyu, soonyoung gave me your number since we forgot to exchange them at the party,, i was wondering if we were still on for that date. im free this saturday if thats cool. i know a great place we can go :) 

“I hate you.” Wonwoo mumbled under his breath, his face getting increasingly warm and red by the second as his eyes scanned the message over and over and over again.

“I think the words you’re looking for are ‘Soonyoung I love you so much thank you for being the best and only friend I have!’.” Wonwoo ignored the other demigod, running into his room before the other witnessed his face explode from all the blood rushing to it at once. Once safe in his room, Wonwoo hopped onto his bed and immediately saved Mingyu’s number. Now, onto the hard part: answering him.

**To: Mingyu**  
\--hey sorry i didnt expect youd still want to go out… 

**From: Mingyu**  
\--of course i want to still go out! unless… you dont want to

**To: Mingyu**  
\--NO I DO!  
\--i mean.. id like to… im free saturday after 4 (i get out of work at 2)

**From: Mingyu**  
\--GREAT! i can pick you up at 4, i would just need your address

Wonwoo stared at his phone for half a minute. Mingyu was serious about wanting to go out… This was insane in his dark, self loathing mind. He sent his address to the other boy, adding a small emoji heart at the end, and if Mingyu questioned it, Wonwoo already knew what excuse he would give. 

They continued to text the whole night, talking about anything and everything. Wonwoo might even say he was starting to get comfortable with the full-blood, however the guards were still up, they had to be. His eyes wandered to the skull on his bookcase, the eyes starting to glow a dull red, meaning a ghost was near. However, this wasn’t new, in fact, he could bet money on what ghost it would be.

“Who you texting Won?”

“No one Jooheon.” Wonwoo said with as much distaste as he could, but the growing smile on his face said another story.

“Oh c’mon! You never tell me anything! Besides, that smile tells me you’re talking to a cutie.” Jooheon smirked, going to nudge Wonwoo, but phasing through him. Jooheon was harmless, he died from an autoimmune disorder, he never said which to Wonwoo but frankly, Wonwoo could care less. Jooheon was nice, friendly, and not malicious with his teasing, but he still was a ghost, and that was enough to give Wonwoo a bad taste in his mouth.

“Maybe cause it’s none of your business. And don’t you have some stuff to be doing? Like haunting some annoying little kid?”

“Nah I already scared the shit out of that brat two floors down. Boy nearly pissed his pants!” Jooheon laughed, causing Wonwoo to roll his eyes. “At least tell me if it’s a cute girl or a cute guy.”

Wonwoo was silent for a moment, then whispered, “Guy…”

“We love a queer icon!”

“Well, this queer icon doesn’t love you.”

“Ouch!” Jooheon faked pain, hand over his chest and eyes clenched shut. “That hurt Won.”

“I don’t care. Please leave.” Wonwoo deadpanned, opening the most recent message from Mingyu and not being able to hide his smile.

**From: Mingyu**  
\--ngl middle school you seems like a precious bean. id like to see pictures ;) 

**To: Mingyu**  
\--never gunna happen 

“You’re boring!” Jooheon whined. And then, within a second, the ghost was gone. Wonwoo sighed; no matter how hard he tries to be “normal”, something always comes and ruins his ignorant mindset.

**From: Mingyu**  
\--you’re boring!! :P

Wonwoo felt a pang in his chest, locking his phone and throwing himself back on the bed with a loud groan. He felt as if he was screwed.

~*~

It was already Saturday, 3:47pm to be exact. Wonwoo had 13 minutes to get his mind in order before Mingyu was knocking on his door. He spent 12 of those 13 minutes pacing in his room, hands shakingly tugging at his hair, then moving his hands to flatten out the nonexistent wrinkles in his sweater, then moving to run his palms over his face. He was so screwed.

“How did I get a guy like Mingyu to ask me out?” Wonwoo was talking to himself, head shaking in shock. “I mean… It’s not like I’m anything special.”

“Aw Wonnie!” Jooheon’s voice sounded like scratching nails on a chalkboard to Wonwoo at this moment. “I’m sure Mingyu is gunna _love_ you!”

“Go away! Now is not the time Jooheon!” Wonwoo screamed at the ghost, voice cracking from fear.

“Jesus! Ok, ok I’m going! Just wanted to see you all dolled up for your date. Good luck bud! You’ll be fine! Just don’t talk about your dad.” Jooheon gave Wonwoo a knowing smile, making Wonwoo feel nauseous.

“Go. Away.” Wonwoo said through gritted teeth. Jooheon winked, then flashed out. Just then, someone knocked on the door, then it was open by Soonyoung, then Wonwoo heard Mingyu’s voice, then Wonwoo felt his lunch from 12pm come back up into his throat. “Shit…”

He gathered himself, took a big boy deep breath, then left his room to walk down the short hallway into the living area where Mingyu and Soonyoung were. It was in that moment that Wonwoo had the thought, _maybe I can still back out_.

There, standing in his living room, was what Wonwoo could only explain as a god; and that’s coming from a guy who's father is the literal _King of Hell_. It still surprises Wonwoo that Mingyu wasn’t the son of Aphrodite, he was too stunning to not be. His hair was slicked back with faded sides, and clad in a simple jeans, button up white shirt, and leather jacket. It was so… simple… but still left Wonwoo breathless.

“Wow…” Wonwoo whispered, which was still loud enough to get the other’s attention. Mingyu looked over at Wonwoo and seemed to have the same expression on his face but, why? Wonwoo was only wearing jeans and an oversized sweater. However, Wonwoo couldn’t help but blush under the gaze of a (not) literal god. 

“You look cute Won!” Soonyoung said with a large smile. Mingyu just kept eyeing Wonwoo up and down, checking him out. He focused back on his eyes. 

“Yeah, you look really nice.” His voice just as soft as the smile he wore. 

“Thanks,” Wonwoo fumbled with the sleeves of his sweater, going passed the other boys to get his winter jacket by the door. He turned back to look at Mingyu with a shy smile. “So, you ready?” 

“Yeah!” Mingyu went towards the door, but Soonyoung stopped him. 

“Remember what I said,” his voice was uncharacteristically hard. But Mingyu rolled his eyes. 

“Yeah yeah. His curfew is 11pm, he’s hates fish, and if he stares off at something that isn’t there, it’s cause he’s awkward and doesn’t understand eye contact.” Mingyu chuckled.

“Soonyoung!” Wonwoo screamed, mortified.

“Got to make sure my best friend is safe.” Soonyoung shrugged, then went to push the two of them out the door. “Now run along children and be safe. Wrap it before you tap it. Protection is sexy.” Before Wonwoo could turn to punch Soonyoung square in the face, the door was closed behind them. 

“I,” Wonwoo stared at the closed door, “I’m gunna kill him.”

Mingyu laughed, putting his hand on the other’s shoulder. “No, no don’t do that. He just cares. He’s a good friend. I don’t know many friends that would care that much.”

“He cares too much.” Wonwoo mumbled under his breath. Before he could really summon some demon to haunt Soonyoung for the entire night, he felt two fingers under his chin, turning his face to look right into chocolate eyes. His body suddenly felt like mush under the taller’s gaze, which was both soft and intense: a paradox.

“Don’t worry so much,” Mingyu whispered, face dangerously close. “Come on, we don’t want to miss our reservation.”

“R-reservation?” What kind of place are they going to? Wonwoo has never been to a place that needed a reservation. The chills he got went up his spine, and his nerves settled deep in his gut. 

“Yeah, for that restaurant I told you about. Let’s go!” Before he knew it, Mingyu was holding Wonwoo’s hand, leading him to the elevator, then down to the lobby, then out the doors, and walking towards town. “The place is pretty close to your apartment, so I figured we’d walk. Is that ok?” He looked at Wonwoo with slight worry in his eyes, like he was doing something wrong. 

“No, that’s fine. It’s actually nice out.” Wonwoo smiled. Following the younger, they made their way down 3 blocks towards a restaurant with a large overhead. The lettering on the windows was loopy and fancy, and definitely not Wonwoo’s typical place. From the inside, it looked like an Italian styled restaurant, cheesy Italian opera music playing in the background, people walking around in ties and dress pants, and suddenly Wonwoo felt very underdressed. 

Mingyu gave the man at the front desk his name, and immediately they were sat some place semi secluded, candles on the table and a white tablecloth going all the way down to the floor. Wonwoo felt strangely out of place, but Mingyu’s warm smile helped lessen those thoughts and insecurities.

“You really do look handsome tonight,” Mingyu said, a nervous sounding chuckle escaped his lips. “I mean, you’re already really handsome but… tonight you’re just, extra? No I didn’t mean it like that,” Mingyu’s rambling voice faded towards the end, however he continued to just repeat how handsome Wonwoo was and Wonwoo wasn’t able to handle the compliments. His entire face turned bright red and warm, despite the rather cool interior of the restaurant. 

“Th-Thank you,” Wonwoo managed to let out, eyes focused on his fiddling fingers that were resting on his lap. “You’re really handsome yourself.” He looked up at the younger, the faint shadow of a smile on his face. Under this light, Mingyu looked heavenly, his skin seemed to radiate pure golden bliss, eyes dark, yet inviting. His lips formed a wide smile, revealing bright pearls of teeth that could blind Wonwoo if he wasn’t careful. 

_Be careful… _

The night went on nice; they talked, they laughed, Wonwoo nearly choked on his pasta after a joke Mingyu said. Everything felt nice, until Mingyu decided that he was too far from Wonwoo. 

First it was his hand, slowly inching across the table to gently touch Wonwoo’s fingers. That caused Wonwoo to jump a bit, pulling away and pretending to pick some skin off his fingertips. Then it was Mingyu’s foot, softly grazing the inner side of Wonwoo’s shin, his eyes never faltering as the tip of his shoe went up and down and up and down and Wonwoo felt his breathing hitch in his throat. Lastly, it was Mingyu’s hand, reaching for Wonwoo’s once again, only this time, fingers intertwined and grasped around Wonwoo’s securely but delicately. Mingyu’s thumb rubbing small circles on the inside of Wonwoo’s palm, sending shivers down his spine. It was then that Wonwoo felt the need to get up and run to the bathroom, muttering something under his breath as his heart began to beat like heavy drums in his chest.

The bathroom was a single room one, possibly made in the wake of having more gender neutral restrooms--which Wonwoo will not complain about seeing as he can be alone for a few minutes to gather his thoughts without someone peeing next to him. His fingers shakily ran through his hair, looking in the crystal clear mirror at his flushed face. He looked wrecked. Wonwoo felt that urge to call his best friend to get him out of this, to save him from embarrassment that he just knew he would get himself into.

“I hope this man knows there’s no toilet paper.” Wonwoo heard a small voice behind him, immediately rolling his eyes and turning to look at where the voice came from, finding a small boy in a rather outdated dress shirt. “Someone was supposed to fill it up but he’s out taking a smoke. He should be fired.”

“How does smoking equate to getting fired?” Wonwoo asked, arms crossed over his chest. The boy looked up with wide eyes, grey and empty but filled with shock. 

“Y-You can… Wait… You _hear_ me?” he asked.

“Yes, now we’ve got that out of the way, can you leave me alone?” Wonwoo wasn’t in the mood to be talking to spirits right now. He had bigger and more important things to think about… Like how he’s going to go back to Mingyu with a face as red as the sun.

“You don’t need to be so rude,” the kid said with a pout. “Besides, if you think about it, you’re the one that should leave me alone, since you came into my area.”

“Area? This is a bathroom.” Wonwoo deadpanned.

“Yes, my bathroom. I’ve been here for _months_!” the kid argued, letting out a huff as he slid down the wall and sat on the floor of the bathroom. That must be dirty, Wonwoo thought.

“Whatever, I don’t have time for this. I have a guy out there who I’m sort of avoiding cause he’s cute and I’m an awkward ball of shit. And standing here, talking to someone that doesn’t really exist—”

“Hey! I exist!” the boy argued, missing the entire point. Wonwoo ignored him.

“It’s not good for my chances. So, I’m gunna need you to not do ghostly things, ok?”

“Does he not know you can talk to me?”

“No…” Wonwoo looked down at his feet, fingers fiddling nervously.

“How _can_ you talk to me?” the boy asked, eyes narrowing up at Wonwoo curiously. 

“Hello, son of Hades, nice to meet you.” Wonwoo responded sarcastically, letting out an almost sadistic laugh. The boy’s mouth dropped open, scrambling to get to his feet and stare up at Wonwoo with wonder.

“Wait, like Greek god Hades?! Big guy of the Dead?! He’s real?!” Wonwoo couldn’t even suppress the groan that escaped his lips. “That’s so cool! Do you have any other powers?! Like can you make people come back from the dead? Can you burn things? Can you—”

“No, no, and no. All I can do is talk to beings like you. I got the shit end of the stick when it comes to demigod powers.” 

“Still! That’s so cool, your boyfriend would think so too!”

“He’s not my boyf—”

“Why don’t you tell him? Why doesn’t he know?”

“Because it’s not cool…” Wonwoo said softly, his voice only a fraction away from cracking. “And, he’s perfect. Like beyond perfect. He wouldn’t think it was cool. He’d probably want to send me to some scientist or something for experimentation.”

The boy hummed in thought, looking around the room, as if something in the bathroom would spark an idea in his head. He finally turned back to look at Wonwoo. “I believe that if he is as perfect as you say he is, then he will perfectly accept you for you.”

Wonwoo froze for a minute, looking down at the phased image of a young (dead) boy, his dry lower lip caught between his teeth in thought. Ever since he found out who his father was, what his father was, Wonwoo felt a wave of self pity and hatred. Hades, being the God of Death and everything evil in this world, and Wonwoo was his blood. That was sure to make any person want to run in the opposite direction, right? Wonwoo was… evil. And it was that thought that overtook his mind and made it so that any positive light would be extinguished.

“I—”

“I’m not saying he won’t think it’s weird, I’m just saying he won’t hate you.” the boy smiled softly, and it was then that Wonwoo could finally see the light of positivity. 

“I’ll… I’ll think about it.” Wonwoo said finally, turning away from the boy and opening the tap, letting the cold water wash over his fingers and then reaching up to wet his face. He needed to take a deep breath before going back out to Mingyu, needed to compose himself. He went for the paper towel dispenser and took some out to dry his face and hands. “You… you take care of yourself kid, ok?” Wonwoo said, looking back at the boy with sincerity. The boy just smiled and nodded.

Wonwoo went to open the door, and there, standing at the other end was Mingyu.

“Who… who were you talking to?” he asked, head tilted in confusion. Wonwoo froze, eyes wide and hands shaking. He could lie, he could tell him that he was on the phone, but Mingyu was smart. He’d note that there was no phone in his hand, and Wonwoo would have to come up with another lie to cover that lie and Wonwoo couldn’t breathe.

He heard someone clear their throat, knowing immediately it was the boy. The boy Mingyu couldn’t see. Wonwoo turned and saw the boy giving him a knowing look, almost saying here’s your chance, tell him.

Mingyu was even more confused, looking behind at where Wonwoo was looking and then back at Wonwoo, eyes narrowed and somewhat serious. “Wonwoo… what are you looking at?”

“The dead boy in the bathroom that is telling me to tell you that I see dead people.” Wonwoo rambled out, his voice rushed and breathless. He couldn’t even manage to look up at the other boy, tears threathening to come out and soak his cheeks. 

Mingyu was silent, as expected, but just as he was going to say something, the boy mumbled under his breath. “You didn’t have to say it like that.”

“_Shut up_!!” Wonwoo turned to nothing yelling at the wall. He turned to look back at Mingyu for a split second before pushing passed him with a whisper of a goodbye. He ran for the entrance and just ran back to the apartment, not even looking back to see if Mingyu was following him.

If he had any common sense, he wouldn’t.

~*~

Wonwoo came bursting into the apartment, chest heaving and face stinging from the frost outside. He wasn’t able to properly protect his face and neck from the cold because he was too busy running away from his problems--literally. Soonyoung was in the living room watching some movie with Seokmin, another one of Soonyoung’s friends (how does Soonyoung manage to have so many friends?). They both looked over at Wonwoo, shocked to see him home so soon, and so frantic. Wonwoo look at Seokmin and then Soonyoung, where he gave his best friend a ‘we need to talk about demigod shit, Seokmin needs to leave’ look, and Soonyoung understood completely.

“Hey Seok,” he said slowly. “Let’s continue this tomorrow ok?” Seokmin nodded, getting up to gather his stuff. He said his goodbyes to Soonyoung and gave Wonwoo a friendly pat on his back before leaving the apartment. “Ok, what’s up?” Soonyoung asked once the door was closed.

“I told him.” was all Wonwoo could get out. Soonyoung’s mouth dropped open.

“Yo-You _what_?! How? What happened? What did he _say_?!” Soonyoung rambled, voice rising with worry and fear.

“I needed to use the bathroom and there was this kid and he was dead, of course, and he told me I should tell Mingyu about everything if Mingyu was as perfect as I said he was. And he is Soon, he’s perfect. But I blew it cause Mingyu was outside the single bathroom door and heard me talking to no one, and so I just told him. But I ran before he could send me to some psychologist.” Wonwoo let it all out, the tears that were brimming on his lids finally rushing out like waterfalls. Soonyoung just stood there for a minute, not saying anything. But after a moment, he came over to his best friend and gave him a comforting hug.

“It’s ok, Won. It’s gunna be ok.”

“How do you know?” Wonwoo sobbed into his friend’s shoulder. He felt so weak, it was almost like his world was crumbling under him. Mingyu is the first human he’s ever told about his powers. The only other person was his mother, obviously, but after figuring out who his father was, he stuck to keeping company with other demigods. That’s how he met and befriended Soonyoung. Wonwoo was terrified of the judgment, he couldn’t handle it. So he shut himself out from full-bloods. He should have stuck to that mentality.

“Cause I told you, Mingyu is a good guy. He wouldn’t intentionally try and hurt you. He’s probably confused, and he has a right to be.” Soonyoung soothed his worrying friend. “But I promise, once this blows over he won’t think any differently of you.”

Wonwoo couldn’t even respond, he just continued to cry. He doesn’t know how long they’ve stood there holding each other, but after what felt like forever, Wonwoo felt himself calm down. He loosened his grip on Soonyoung, pulling away slowly and taking a shaky breath. “I can’t believe I tricked myself into thinking a guy like Mingyu could ever like someone like me…”

“Someone like you?” Soonyoung questioned, voice almost hard. “You mean someone as smart and passionate and kind hearted as you? It’s easy to like someone like you, Won.” This serious tone that Soonyoung had in his voice was new to Wonwoo; the normally bubbly and happy boy was being strict with Wonwoo, and maybe he needed that. “You are not your father, you need to know that. You need to realize that, Wonwoo.”

Wonwoo couldn’t even respond, he tucked his head low in his chest and avoided his best friend’s eyes. But Soonyoung continued, “Sure, Hades is a jerk sometimes, but he’s also not an evil guy. Have you ever even paid attention in our familial classes?! He’s matter-of-fact with everything, that doesn’t make him bad. And hell! You’re that way too! You always love to point things out and remind me of the other side of things when my brain is fixated on doing something stupid. You always give me both sides, and play devil’s advocate, no pun intended. You’re smart and resourceful and cunning when you wanna be. You are like your father, yes, but you are not your father. You are Jeon Wonwoo, book nerd and collector of stupid shit. You are my best friend and roommate and the person that I go to for advice and watch movies with and sit for hours talking about asshole professors and things we did during the week. So tell me, do you really think I would want to be friends with someone who was evil?”

Wonwoo just took everything in. Soonyoung had a point, and he could even be classified as right, but Wonwoo wouldn’t give the other that satisfaction. He took a deep breath, looking back up at Soonyoung and smiling softly. “That’s debatable,” Wonwoo joked. 

Soonyoung chuckled, but before he could respond, there was a knock on their door. Thinking it was Seokmin coming back after forgetting something, Soonyoung went to open the door. But, when the door opened, the roommates were met with Mingyu, who was standing there with his hair disheveled and face red from the wind.

“I…” Mingyu started, looking behind Soonyoung to see Wonwoo with tear stains down his cheeks. “I’m sorry.” His voice nearly cracked. “I should have stopped you from running away but… I--I was…”

“Scared?” Wonwoo finished for Mingyu, but the other shook his head.

“Shocked.” Wonwoo looked down, fiddling with his fingers nervously. Soonyoung looked between the two, and announced he was going into his room, but not before giving Wonwoo a comforting shoulder squeeze, then went into his bedroom. Wonwoo watched Soonyoung’s retreating figure, avoiding the tugging feeling in his chest to look at Mingyu. “We need to talk about what happened.”

“Why?” Wonwoo’s voice came out louder and harsher than intended, but he couldn’t stop. “So you can just point and laugh at me? So you can call the FBI or some shit to have them cut me open and find out what is wrong with me?” Wonwoo, for the first time, kept his gaze on Mingyu’s eyes, despite the tears making his vision even more blurry than it already is. “Cause Soonyoung is the same as me! Only his dad is cool and sings nice and is the literal Sun! I got stuck with the dad that deals with dead people!”

Mingyu looked like he was trying to understand everything Wonwoo was saying, trying to absorb all this new information, but his furrowed brows only fueled Wonwoo’s insecurities. “You… You think I’d do that? To you, or to Soon?” Mingyu finally asked. That made Wonwoo shut his mouth, eyes widen suddenly. “I may not get what is going on, and I probably never will, but I want to know everything.” 

“Why?” Wonwoo asked again, only this time, his voice seemed smaller, less brave than it was before. 

“Because,” Mingyu started, moving closer to Wonwoo, causing Wonwoo to back up. This pattern happened until Wonwoo hit the wall behind him, no longer able to escape the younger’s approaching steps. Mingyu took this opportunity to get as close as he could, his voice becoming a whisper over Wonwoo’s skin. “I’d like to better know my future boyfriend and his wacky antics when he starts talking to things that I can’t see.”

It took a moment for those words to register in Wonwoo’s brain, the cogs in his mind working after a moment of going dead silent, and it was then that he realized Mingyu was genuine.

“Your… y-your what?” was all Wonwoo could let out; so much for those cogs finally working.

“Future. Boyfriend.” He said each word with finality, head moving closer and closer; Wonwoo didn’t even know he could come any closer without phasing right through him. 

There was a long pause. “So… you’re not scared of me?”

“If I was scared of you, would I be this close, asking you to be my boyfriend, or at least go on another date with me?”

“I-I don’t know.” Wonwoo stuttered. 

“Use that pretty head of yours.” Mingyu said, the corner of his lip curling up in a smirk. 

“...No?” The end came out more like a question, making Mingyu sigh before reaching to cup his hand under Wonwoo’s chin, like he did a few hours ago. Only this time, this held a different connotation, more powerful. 

“Good answer.” He gently lifted the older’s head up to look more directly into his eyes, but Wonwoo made every attempt to look somewhere else that wasn’t into the brown eyes staring intensely at him. 

“Mingyu…”

“Can I kiss you?” Mingyu suddenly says, causing Wonwoo to freeze. Words fail to come out, and Wonwoo is starting to look like a fish out of water (as if he doesn’t already feel like that every day of his life). But despite the insane look Wonwoo definitely has on his face, Mingyu is looking down at him expectantly. “Please…”

All Wonwoo can do is nod, and that was enough for Mingyu to close the small distance between them and connect their lips together. The first thought Wonwoo had was warm; his body felt warm to the touch, his cheeks, his fingers, his chest, everything. Everywhere that the younger touched, kissed, felt like flames under the skin. It was tentative, soft, something Wonwoo didn’t expect kissing Mingyu would be like, but nevertheless he loved every second of it. 

The hand that was by Wonwoo’s chin slowly moved towards the back of Wonwoo’s head, strongly holding him close. And for the first time in a long time, Wonwoo felt secure. He felt as if he was whole, and not two halves of a strugglingly put together puzzle. In that moment, he forgot about his stupid powers, and how father, and how he wasn’t fully human.

In that exact moment, he was Jeon Wonwoo; just a guy, kissing another guy--who was so beautiful it was insane. He couldn’t help but smile against Mingyu’s lips… 

“Hey how did your--**OH MY GOD**! Sorry man!” Wonwoo could hear Jooheon gasp, causing him to laugh a bit to himself. 

“What is it?” Mingyu pulled away just enough to ask. His eyes hooded and wearing a goofy grin on his face. Wonwoo shook his head.

“Nothing, just an annoying spirit.”

“Hey! I’m still here!” Jooheon argued. He really doesn’t get the hint about personal space, that moron.

“Well, tell them to go away.” Mingyu whispered.

“I’m leaving, I’m leaving.” Jooheon exclaimed. “Have fun Jeon! Remember, wrap that present up, big boy.” Wonwoo could practically _hear_ the wink that the ghost gave, before he phased out of the room, leaving the two alone. Wonwoo couldn’t help the giggle that escaped his lips, leaning back into Mingyu’s lips to kiss him once again.


End file.
